


Another One

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, mood:angst, non-otp, sundae, under200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Song :You're just another scar placed on my heartA sign that we are made to be apartAnd even though you might not be the oneI'm gonna miss you daily- Daily by Rival x Cadmium (ft. Jon Becker)





	Another One

**Author's Note:**

> Song :  
> You're just another scar placed on my heart  
> A sign that we are made to be apart  
> And even though you might not be the one  
> I'm gonna miss you daily  
> \- Daily by Rival x Cadmium (ft. Jon Becker)

The Ending was neon light. Bright, blinding, and totally deafening apocalypse for Daesung. He'd love to say it's them both but there was no room for questions as Youngbae walked away, disappeared within sunset.

  
_**It's all right,**_ he whispered words to himself, a sentence he'd love to hear coming from the mouth of the man he had wish to stay.

  
He was quick to learn that memories were a _bitch_ , a big _fucking_ tornado that spun inside his head. Nights, businesses, bruises, even new faces provided nothing of medicine. Pain was raw open, unforgiven to his already torn mind.

  
When Youngbae's eyes met his, a brief recognition that they had shared times and hearts and things Daesung wished he could take back sparked like fireworks, resulting electricity that jolted him awake, distracting him from another disappointing daydreams.

  
_**Let go,** _ Youngbae pleaded with his glance. No more voice, everything that was left unfinished would soon be formed into nothing.

  
It would be verses of abandoned hope, melodies of heartache, and the chorus Daesung would write about.

  
A beautiful song; just another one.

**Author's Note:**

> written for non-otp/pairing you never wrote challenge, blanket permissions are given to everyone


End file.
